The Wisteria Fairy And The Warrior
by Shara1
Summary: Nokoru tells Souh's darling daughter a bedtime story


Two men sat side by side next to an occupied futon in one of the bedrooms of the Takamura clan's residence

All the clamp characters in this story are owned by the artist group known as Clamp. This story was written for amusement only. No profit was made from the writing of this fiction.

****

The Wisteria Fairy And The Warrior

Imonoyama Nokoru and Takamura Suoh sat side by side next to an occupied futon in one of the traditionally Japanese bedrooms of the Takamura clan's residence. With a fashionably wild mop of blond hair crowning his wide blue eyes and elfin face, Nokoru smiled conspiratorially down at the little girl curled up on the futon. She looked like a miniature female version of her father. Nokori's long blue hair fanned out over her nightdress in a fall of sapphire silk. Eyes like big pools of shimmering gold gleamed up at Nokoru as Takamura Nokori returned his smile with interest. As one the two turned to look at the girl's father. 

Takamura Suoh ran a hand through the short cut sapphire hair framing his stern countenance as he gave in to the inevitable. He prided himself on being able to withstand the pleading look Nokori and Nokoru were giving him when faced by his charming daughter and best friend one on one. But the two of them together were irresistible. 

Seeing the look of resignation in her father's eyes Nokori bounced in place. "Yes! A story! A story!

Setting a calming hand on his daughter's shoulder Suoh lifted the other in an admonishing gesture. "One story. Then you little lady must go to sleep and Uncle Nokoru has work to attend to." He finished catching and holding the mischievous sapphire gaze until Nokoru ducked his head in acceptance. 

"What kind of story would you like to hear, Nokori-chan?" Nokoru asked the girl he considered to be his niece even though the brothership he shared with her father was not one of blood. 

Looking utterly adorable Nokori propped her chin up on her hands as she considered the question with all the seriousness a four year old could muster. It was obvious when she had reached her decision for a wide grin broke out on her small face. " I want to hear a true fairy tale."

Suoh was about to say that such a thing did not exist. But the words died on his lips at Nokoru's quelling look. Obviously rijichou had a story in mind. Unable to prevent the blush that covered his face as Nokoru gave the title of his story, Suoh glanced at the wall so Nokori wouldn't see his embarrassment. 

"How about the story of the wisteria fairy and the warrior?" Nokoru asked with a deceptively innocent tone in his voice. 

"Yes, please!" Nokori's fine hair danced around her as she nodded emphatically. "I haven't heard that one before. Is it a true story?"

"Yes, I swear to you it's a true story. A long time ago there…"

"It wasn't that long ago," Suoh interrupted giving his friend a challenging look. 

"It was a long time as far as Nokori is concerned." Nokoru said in self defense a smile turning up the corners of his lips. Suoh just stared at him in silent defiance. 

"Very well," Nokoru acquiesced with a little bow of his fair head and changed the beginning of the story. "Not long ago there was a handsome young warrior." The blond paused, lifting one elegant eyebrow towards his friend as he waited to see if there would be any further comments. When there were none he looked back upon Nokori's rapt face and continued with his story. 

"He was out practicing his archery one day when the beautiful sounds of a flute distracted him from his work. Unable to continue his practice the warrior followed the music of the flute until he came to a magical wisteria tree in full bloom. Sitting high upon the branches of the lovely tree was a fairy playing her flute."

"Was she very beautiful?" Nokori leaned forward her golden eyes bright as she tried to imagine what the fairy looked like.

"Oh yes," Suoh breathed out reverently as he remembered his first sight of the lady who was now his wife. "Her hair was the same color as the blossoms and as fine as silk. Her face seemed to have been carved from the finest ivory. Her dress was long and flowing."

Nokori beamed, looking up at her father. "Ohhhh she sounds pretty!" 

"She is pretty," Suoh agreed trying to tone down the blush that was rising to his face at the amused look Nokoru was giving him. "Ah, I mean she was pretty," he amended not wanting to have to explain who the fairy was to his daughter just yet. Maybe he would when she was a little older. 

"Did they fall in love?" The little girl asked with a hopeful glance at her uncle Nokoru. 

"Yes they did, but you are getting ahead of the story. You see, they were both very shy. Startled by the warrior's presence, the fairy stopped playing and flew away before he could say a word."

Nokori's cherubic face fell, "That's so sad!" 

Favoring his niece with his most charming smile, Nokoru reached out to give her small hand a squeeze. "Don't be sad Nokori-chan, that's not the end of the story." Reassured Nokori smiled up at her uncle. 

"The warrior wasn't shy." Suoh spoke up before Nokoru could continue.

Laughing Nokoru tilted his head towards Suoh insisting," yes he was." 

Realizing he couldn't win this battle Suoh glowered at his friend. Nokori looked from her father to her uncle and back again, wondering why they would be arguing over such a small point.

Making a face, Suoh threw his arms up in defeat. "Fine, he was shy. Are you happy now?" 

"Indubitably," Nokoru replied with good humor shining in his eyes as he began the story once more. "The fairy was to perform her music at the fair, but every time she practiced something terrible happened in the building she was practicing in. So the warrior's handsome friend, the prince asked him to guard the wisteria fairy and keep her from harm. 

Suoh rolled his eyes at Nokoru's description of himself. "The prince?"

"You come up with a better title then." Nokoru challenged perturbed at being interrupted yet again. 

"I can think of several," Suoh's tone was even but his eyes were glinting with his own brand of mischief.

Nokoru cut his friend off before he could continue," Ah but there is a lady present so the title of prince will have to stand. 

Suoh smiled at his friend as Nokoru turned back to Nokori pointedly ignoring him. 

"When the warrior and the prince figured out that it had been something flying too fast over the building that caused damage to the structures, they decided there would be no more danger because now they knew the cause." 

Looking cute and confused Nokori chewed on the edge of her lip. "Wait a minuet! If the warrior didn't need to guard the fairy any more, how did they fall in love? Did I miss something?"

Holding his hand out in a placating gesture Nokoru shook his head. "No, you didn't miss anything. I was just about to get to that part. If I might continue?"

"Oh yes, please do!" Nokori sat back watching her uncle attentively.

"On the day of the fair, the prince realized that the object that had been causing the problems with the buildings, would fly over the building the fairy would be playing her flute in at the fair."

"Oh no!" The little girl gasped, curling tighter around her blanket for security. Her golden eyes reflecting her freight. "What happened!"

"When the warrior found out that the fairy was in danger, he ran to the fair grounds as fast as he could and saved her from the collapsing building. That was when they knew they had fallen in love" 

"Did they live happily ever after? Nokori asked when her uncle had finished speaking. 

"That's something I think your father is more qualified to answer than I am." Smiling Nokoru wrapped his arms around his namesake giving her a kiss on the crown of her head. Standing he glanced at his friend with a wicked look in his eyes and disappeared out the door before Suoh could say a word.

Nokori leveled her bright eyes on her father's face. 

Looking into those bright eyes so like his own Suoh laughed softly despite himself thinking, "If I hadn't given an oath to protect him I think I would strangle Nokoru myself." Calming his face Suoh embraced Nokori. He smiled down upon his sweet daughter. "Yes Nokori-chan, they did live happily ever after."

With a happy sigh Nokori gave her father a kiss on the cheek as he gently tucked her in. 

Suoh paused at the door to glance back at his daughter's angelic face. Watching her, images passed through his mind. His beautiful wife Nagisa, Akira one of his best friends, his wife Utako and finally the image of the man he would soon have to go and bludgeon into doing piles of paper work filled his mind. He smiled turning away from his daughter's room with a great sense of contentment. Grateful for all the blessings in his life he murmured a prayer of thanks to whatever spirits that might be near. 


End file.
